


Touch Me

by beanmom



Series: Indulging Deep Desires [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Facials, Gentle Sex, Guilt, Light Bondage, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Regret, Restraints, Teasing, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanmom/pseuds/beanmom
Summary: It's been so many millennia since Aaravos was last touched, whether it be a platonic touch or a sexual one. He's desperate for it, but at the same time almost afraid of how intense it'll feel. Viren takes it upon himself to desensitize the gorgeous elf to touch.





	Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I love the idea of touch starved Aaravos, being alone for so long and then finally being touched again..
> 
> A sequel of sorts to Violent Delights, but this can 100% stand alone!

Oh god. Oh no. What has he done?

Viren is strung tighter than a freshly tuned guitar.

The one time thing turned into a two time thing which turned into a weekend thing which turned into Viren getting turned on whenever seeing the stars, all he can think about being that man who was carved out of the night sky. It's not fair how beautiful he is, Viren should be put off by the bluish black gradient skin, the dark scleras, the yellow eyes, and not to mention, the ears and horns. But somehow those most inhuman features make him look so much more desirable. He doesn't know what he's gotten himself into, but fuck if he's gonna be able to get out of it.

Aaravos hovers constantly over his shoulder now. No one can see him but Viren. He has a set distance he can go from Viren's side, after which he cannot pass, no matter how hard he tries. If anyone else touches him, their hands simply pass right through. He is bound, utterly and completely to Viren.

He feels almost like a guardian angel, the angel on your shoulder, whispering dark desires and quests for power and revenge. Or, is that the devil? In any case, Viren is filled with hot gripping desire every time Aaravos' body heat fills his personal space.

Aaravos trembles violently whenever Viren touches him, so much so that Viren thinks he might break. It's understandable, of course, anyone who went millennia without simple physical contact from another being would take quite a long time to recover. It's the only time he seems vulnerable. The idea of breaking him, breaking that perfect, beautiful face, making him cry the way Aaravos made him makes Viren's abdomen fill with heat, blood rushing to his face.

The downside to this arrangement is that Aaravos is always by his side, he now barely has a private moment to himself. And Viren has never been good at hiding his feelings, even when he can talk his way around them. But the elf is too clever for him, reading his feelings and desires like a book. And he decided this arrangement could certainly be more than mutually beneficial.

That's how the two of them find themselves here, in Viren's bedchamber, Aaravos' elegant clothes shed in a heap on the ground, wrists tied behind his head, pulled high enough for his shoulders to ache. A blindfold covers his golden eyes, purplish-blue lips gently parted, breathing heavily.

Viren never realized how much hair the elf had until now, white strands cascading beautifully over his bare chest, long enough to pool between his bare legs and give him some semblance of modesty. Viren sits between his thighs and leans forward, pressing only their lips together. Aaravos gasps into his mouth, and the sound goes right to Viren's cock. To think he could make such an ethereal being make such a sound strokes his ego, to say the least.

Viren breaks the kiss, even as Aaravos tries to follow him as he leans back, brushing Aaravos' long hair to the side, the elf shivering as his cock is exposed to cool air. God, he's so beautiful. Viren never really had the chance to gaze at his body like this before. Aaravos is usually the one making him scream, after all. It's unfair. It's unreal. His cock is a gradient, speckled with white stars just like the rest of him, inhumanly tapered. It shouldn't be so ridiculously attractive. It should disgust him. He hates himself for this, justifying it to himself that Aaravos being bound to him means that Viren owns him, and owning him comes with owning his body. He's using him for pleasure, he'd think, when the tip of Aaravos' cock rubs hard against his prostate.

But this? How can he write this off as using him when they both know Viren prefers to take it rather than give it? When he's doing this solely for Aaravos' benefit, even if it does turn him on too? He doesn't know. He doesn't want to think about it. He banishes his guilt to a corner of his mind. If anything, Viren is excellent at compartmentalizing his problems.

Aaravos' pretty lips curve upwards in a smile. "Well? Are we going to wait all night for you to work up the nerve, darling?" His voice is full of false bravado, convincing enough that Viren would believe him if not for the fact that he's trembling.

Viren places his palm flat against Aaravos' chest. "I was just thinking about how exactly I want to ravish you."

The elf flinches hard, a whine escaping his lips, nearly knocking his head against the headboard. Viren's fingers trail down his chest, his cock twitching as he watches the elf tense, trying to stop himself from trembling so hard. His cock swells, twisting almost like a tentacle. Translucent fluid beads at the tip. Viren still wants it inside him.

But first... He gazes at Aaravos' gasping mouth. "I think if you're going to gape so much, at least use your mouth for something useful."

Viren raises himself up, his crotch just a little higher than Aaravos' lips. His cock is aching and he's more than grateful when he finally frees the length, smearing Aaravos' lips with 

precum. The elf's trembling only gets more violent, his tongue darting out to lap the precum from the tip. His tongue is rougher than a human's, the added friction absolutely heavenly on his cock. Viren groans, wrapping his hands around Aaravos' horns, cock sliding between perfect lips and into that wet heat.

Viren is used to begging, sobbing, aching for release, but this time Aaravos is so obedient, it starts to go to his head. He yanks on the horns, his cock roughly bumping the back of Aaravos' throat. A muffled cry escapes the elf's mouth, tear tracks traced along what's visible of his cheeks.

Aaravos is forced to swallow around him again and again, but he doesn't relent, forcing him to keep his cock down his throat with the iron grip on his horns, even as Aaravos tries futiley to pull away.

Viren's not sure he can last much longer, not with this beautiful elf absolutely losing his mind underneath him, making the most delightfully needy noises. It's usually Viren under Aaravos' complete control, but switching like this is so much more arousing than he ever could have realized.

His trembling slowly lessens over time. Viren feels pressure building in his cock and he thrusts hard letting the orgasm build. He pulls out just in time to release on Aaravos' face, the elf shuddering at the feeling of hot cum splattering his skin. The elf's lips are swollen, parted as he pants and gasps for air, drool and cum smeared across his chin. He's absolutely breathtaking.

Viren pauses, just to take in the view, but certainly not long enough to let him catch his breath. Tears are shining on Aaravos' skin, dripping down from under the blindfold. Viren sits down, letting his thighs rest on his heels as he kneels. He leans in, his tongue swiping away a salty tear. A shudder wracks Aaravos' body.

"Oh,  _Viren_ ," Aaravos gasps, his deep voice shaking almost as hard as he is, " _Touch_ me."

Hands slide between starry thighs, trailing up towards his cock, changing directions right before he touches the twitching tentacle. Aaravos tenses, jerking hard when Viren slides down to bite hard marks into his thighs. It's delightful how responsive he is, the intensity of which his body reacts to every touch. Fingers travel up Aaravos' hips, twisting in the white fluff at the base of his cock before traveling higher, sliding carelessly across deep purple-blue nipples. Aaravos shudders again, gasping.

"Oh, you like that, don't you?" He bites into Aaravos' neck, sucking hard on the sensitive skin, leaving nearly black marks blooming in his wake. The elf is shaking like a leaf, chest heaving from desperation. It makes Viren feel powerful. Important. Viren's lips latch around a nipple, his right hand squeezing his and Aaravos' cocks together, while his left twists the other bud with his thumb and forefinger. Aaravos wails, a desperate sob so unlike him that it almost gives Viren pause.

Almost.

Aaravos' cock wraps around his hand, twisting in a most inhuman way.

"Please..." Aaravos groans, his deep voice hoarse and raspy, "I don't think I can last."

Viren squeezes his cock hard, raising his head. There's a deep bite mark on Aaravos' nipple, and he hopes it chafes when he finally puts a shirt back on, a reminder of this time together.

"Cum." He whispers the word against Aaravos' lips, and it takes barely two more pumps of his hand before he cries out and releases, painting his stomach with white. Viren milks him through his orgasm, his body goes slack against his bonds when he's finally done. He looks absolutely incredible covered in white, almost like an impressionist painting.

Aaravos is panting like a dog, still shaking when Viren unties him, gently wiping away the cum from his face and chest and stomach with a towel he prepared beforehand just for this purpose. He's careful not to overstimulate his cock, cleaning it off in one quick motion.

"Viren," Aaravos purrs when he's finally clean again, "Thank you. That was delightful."

"My pleasure." Viren replies automatically.

It's hard to justify this one. He took his pleasure from Aaravos' mouth, but then he kept going, how could he convince himself it was for anything other than his benefit? Good god, what's wrong with him? He slides into Aaravos' arms, the exhausted elf hugging him close to his chest. He can't believe he's doing this.

Viren's dreams are guilty and regretful, his body held reverently close in the arms of the type of being he couldn't despise more. 

**Author's Note:**

> I typed this on my phone in the middle of the night again, sorry for typos lol


End file.
